


Ashes

by xtricks



Series: Blood and Ashes [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Gen, Marvel Universe, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: Some impossible place in late S5 where Daisy found time to go visit a recently returned (and mostly oblivious) Robbie.





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know these characters yet, this is just a little fragment to remedy that.

Something was wrong.  Robbie didn’t know what, couldn’t even really pinpoint  _ why  _ he thought so.  Maybe it was the Rider.  Ever since they’d returned, it had been sitting quietly in the back of his mind, no longer demanding blood and vengeance.  Yet, Robbie hummed with tension, as if he might burn any minute. Was it anticipation? Was it ... _ fear? _  Even in all their time in hell (all of them), he’d never felt anything like it.  

He couldn’t figure it out and, fuck, he didn’t really want to try.  He’d crawled out of hell, Gabe was alive and dating Joanna’s little sister, he was knee deep in a truck engine - whatever was going on could fuck off.  He’d done his turn saving the world.

_ “Robbie.” _

He straightened up so fast he nearly brained himself on the hood.  The cut on her lip was in a different place, some bruises were yellow, some fresh and new, and she looked thin and ... heart broken.  Robbie was pretty sure it said bad things about him that every time Daisy came to him she looked like she’d been run over by a truck. “What’s going on?”

“The world’s gonna end and  - “ She wasn’t really looking at him, Robbie wasn’t sure she was really seeing him instead of whatever was coming.  Then she was looking at him, harsh and relentless. “Why didn’t you -  _ he  _ \- kill me?  When we met.”

Easy answer.  “You weren’t guilty.”

She shook her head sharply, taking the space between them in two steps, fists pressing to his ratty coveralls. Robbie could feel his bones tremble.  “I’ve killed.  _ Plenty _ .  There’s blood on my hands.”

Robbie wrapped his hands over hers, feeling the sharp peaks of her knuckles, the tension there, looking at the dark grief in her eyes.  “Not innocent blood.” He had no doubt. He’d done plenty wrong, had his own sins to atone for, but in this - he was never wrong. “You feel guilty but that isn’t the same -”

_ “Innocent!”  _ She yelled and the truck behind him rocked on its wheels.  “What does that even mean? I’m not innocent. If someone kills me will you light up and murder them?”

_ “Yes!”  _ He nearly lit up right then hands tightening over hers, glaring because - innocent or not - anyone who hurt her would face him.  “I’ll burn ‘em to ash!”

“If I - I kill - an innocent.  If I kill  _ everyone _ -” Despair broke her voice, hair tumbling down to brush his fingers as she pressed her face to his shoulder.  Her whisper tickled his throat and made the hair on the back of Robbie’s neck rise. “Will you come for  _ me?” _

_ "Yes,” _ the word burned his tongue, a promise burned into his bones.  “I’ll come for you.”

 

END (5/8/17)


End file.
